


Not a Happy Bunny

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [24]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Easter, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Mozzie regretted saying the words'anything I can do to help count me in' as soon as they left his mouth.





	Not a Happy Bunny

Mozzie regretted saying the words _'anything I can do to help count me in_ ' as soon as they left his mouth.

He meant every word. He just never imagined that Elizabeth would ask him to do _this_. He pictured a lavish shopping trip for all of her party needs. Maybe, he would help her set up before the guests arrived. 

He assumed she would value his insight as much she always had Neal's over the years. He was obviously wrong.

She would never have asked Neal to wear a giant bunny costume at the F.B.I's Easter Egg Hunt.


End file.
